


Would you die for him?

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Series: Leonard McCoy centric [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Minor Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: Leonard is captured and slightly tortured because the natives want the captain.





	Would you die for him?

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my entry for Whumpmas. I really have to practice writing Whump more XD Still hope you like it :)

Another punch in the face. His nose was already bleeding. He had a cut right under his eyes. His whole body hurt.

But he was still standing. His ankle was throbbing. Probably sprained. Though this wasn't the work of his captors,instead it was his own fault.

Leonard gritted his teeth. He honestly was angry at himself. If he hadn't tripped like that, he would have never been captured.

So now he just didn't wanted give these people the pleasure of seeing him laying on the ground in pain. He would stand, tell them nothing and wait for Jim and the others to get him out of here. 

Only one of his captors spoke his language and since his translator broke he didn't knew what they were talking about at the moment. Leonard honestly didn't really cared. He tried to distrach himself from the pain by thinking about other things. Like the discussion he had with Spock about their high rate of missions becoming way more complicated that planned or how he and Jim had a drink last night and talked about Academy days. 

But the doctor couldn't distract himself long since soon a punch to the gut followed. Leonard gasped in pain and he felt his knees getting weak. 

Of course his captors saw this, so another punch followed. 

Now Bones couldn't stand any longer, he fell to his knees. 

"Damn it!" he cursed. 

"Now tell us everything we want to know!" was demanded. 

But Leonard shoke his head and glared at them:"Never!"

"Do you really want to die to protect you tiny captain?" 

"Yes." Bones answered without hesitation. 

When Jim, Spock and a bunch of security officers finally found him, he was bloddy and bruised, still kneeling on the ground, his hands cuffed behind his back, one eye swollen closed,a nasty cut on his stomach. 

The captors where quickly taken care of so Jim could kneel beside his friend, while Spock freed him from the cuffs. The captain blue eyes where big and worried. 

"Oh god Bones! We get you to Med Bay immediately! Why did you get yourself into this? " 

"Do you think I meant for this to happen?" the doctor asked, voice hoarse. 

"Of course not, I'm sorry. Let's get you out of here!" 

" 's not ya fault... but I'm glad ya are here now." Leonard murmured. 

He was clearly exhausted, barley staying conscious. 

Quickly Jim took out his communicator and told Scotty to beam them up. In the process Bones sagged against Kirks chest, eyes now closed. 

When Leonard woke up again, he was laying on a biobed in Med Bay. He groaned. He still felt pain but it was not as worse as before. More than everything he was just tired. 

"Bones!" he heard a familiar voice, which automatically made him relax. 

The doctor looked to the side to see Jim sat upright in a chair next to him. 

"How are you feeling?" the captain asked concerned. 

"Better. I'm mostly exhausted." Bones answered, choosing not to comment on the bags under Jim's eyes. 

Kirk smiled relieved at this. It was obvious a weight lifted from his shoulders. 

"That's good to hear! You are gonna be fit again in no time! The medical staff is gonna take good care of you and I also will!" 

Now it was Leonards turn to smile:"I bet you will" 

 

 


End file.
